Truth between lies (discontinued)
by esbgames
Summary: Hazel rose Ashford is a 14 year old girl.Her life like many others has been pretty difficult.when she was 12 her mother got a divorce of their jerk father.Her mother is scrambling to put food on the table for her and her 3 other siblings.Emma age 12,Joyce age 8,and Billy age 6. What measures will Hazel go through to keep her family afloat? (First chapter is funky and messed up)
1. Hazel rose Ashford

(First person)

*Beep *Beep *Beep giggle

"Shut up you brats!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Billy and Joyce the youngest laughed and ran off. Joyce is 8 and Billy 6. I moaned and rolled off my bed

Onto the floor.

I looked at my watch lazily "7:40! SCHOOL STARTS IN 10 minutes!

I got ready in 2 minutes and ran downstairs.

"WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME?" I screamed.

Mom was in the kitchen feeding Billy and Joyce.

" I thought you were gone then Billy told me so I sent them up" she said almost calmly.

I rushed to the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and ran.

"Have a great day..." was all I heard before I was on my way to school.

When I got there I had 2 minutes.

I ran to my locker grabbed my stuff and ran to first class.

I was almost there when the bell rang _shit_ I thought as I silently cursed at myself.

"Well this is gonna be a great day" I said to myself as I walked in.

"Look who decided to join us" said Sam Armstrong's a popular girl.

Everyone laughed except for the teacher Mr. Brewer.

"Sit down please Hazel and next time don't be late or I will give you a detention" he said.

"Yes sir" I said as I gloomy sat in my sweet alone.

words soon faded away as I was day dreaming.

Why me? A girl names Hazel in a school that hates you?

I thought as I dozed off.

 **I know it is bad but I will work on it and I like helpful criticism not pushing down words**

 **Thank you**

 **(;**


	2. Bullies

I huffed as I pulled my bag over my shoulder walking out of school.

Well well well if it isn't the little bitch a voice said chillingly behind me.

It was then followed by laughing.

I tried to ignore them and kept walking but then it got physical.

She shoved me to the ground and whispered don't ing n ore me Bitch.

She said as she slammed my head to the ground.

I pushed back but then Sam punched me in the face.

I pushed her off and ran as fast as I could.

"Well shit" I said as I looked in my reflection.

Mom is going to kill me if she sees this.

I sat down on the bench I looked at my watch 6:00.

Then I saw a small piece of paper under the bench leg.

I picked it up and it said

 **Freddy fazbear pizzeria looking for Nightguard.**

 **From 12:00 to 6:00**

 **$120 a week.**

"what the fuck?!"

This must be a trick there is no such thing as five nights at Freddy

I looked at the address what the check no pinot in not trying.

I stood up and walked down the street.

Well at least I get some money.

 **I know it is pretty bad but I am doing my best and thank you for 3 followers and 3 fans love you guys? (:**


	3. The boss

20 minutes later

"What the fuck?!" I said as I gasped at a building with a sigh that said **Freddy Fazbears pizzeria**.

No no no five night s at Freddy is not real it is a game right?

I took a deep breath and walked in. It was just closing down kids were leaving and so we're parents.

Why the fuck is this place not on tv? I thought as a walked up to the stage.

I looked at them while a million thoughts ran through my mind.

Chica,Freddy, and Bonnie were all on stage staring blankly into space.

Then a shiver ran down my back an I felt as if someone was watching me.

I turned to pirate cove to see the purple curtain move.

.Fuck?

I walked up to pirates cove. hello? Wow really smart hazel good going I thought to myself mentally slapping myself in the face.

I looked at the sign that said Sorry out of order.

Then I reached my hand to pull the certain back

"Stop!"

I spun around to see a rather round looking man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Me? He questioned why I own this place and who are you?

Hello my name is Hazel Ashford and I was wondering if I could apply for the nightshift.

How old are yah?

I am 14 and I know I seem young but I want to work I need it.

12? He started laughing so hard I thought he might shit his pants.

I just about strangled him 12? Do I look FUCKING 12?

He immediately stopped and looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

ARE YOU A COMPLETE REATARED?SHOULD YOU OWN A RESTURANT?

Then it was then that I think he shit his pants.

He was shocked he started at me for a few minutes and then said.

A 14 year old who has guts like that would make a fine Nightguard.

You in? He asked.

Hello yah I said smiling and shook his hand then I walked out like nothing happened leaving the janitors with their mouths wide open.

My first shift is tomorrow night what have I got myself into?

 **I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you like it.(8**


	4. Thank you

I am so happy I got 3 follows and Cavs and I want to thank vixen a writer who said they can't read this and that means I need to work on it. I am going to accept that so I will practice writing and in the future continue writing it. Thank you for your Cavs and follows(:


End file.
